The present invention relates to load tap changers and, more particularly, to an oil catch tray for collecting residual oil that may drain from the load tap changer tank upon opening an inspection door.
A load tap changer switches connections between taps of windings of a transformer while the transformer is connected to the voltage source. Components of the tap changer are housed in an oil-filled tank so as to suppress arcing. The oil-filled tank typically has a side mounted inspection door. When the oil-filled tank is drained, some residual oil remains trapped by gaskets and/or gasket stop associated with the door. When the door is opened, this trapped oil can fall to the ground which can lead to environmental and safety issues.
Thus, there is a need to provide an oil tank for a load tap changer that can catch residual oil when an inspection door of the tank is opened.